Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Light of the Garden
by bopdog111
Summary: Yu-Gi-Oh! series that takes place after VRAINS! A carefree girl named Annie Warbucks is suddenly thrown in an adventure she'll get more then she thoughts when a spirit comes to guide her on a journey with her Sun Plant Deck. With her friends Sam, Jamie, Conrad, her rival Valery, and more can she defeat these dangers? Co-Authored with Ulrich362! Decks in DuelingBook!
1. Annie Warbucks! The Sun Plant Duelist!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. bopdog111 here.**

 **Ulrich362: Along with me, and this is something well... it's a little different.**

 **bopdog111: This time instead of focusing on any other series in here this time we are making our own Yu-Gi-Oh! series.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **bopdog111: So get ready for a new adventure.**

 **Ulrich362: Bopdog's right, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh! but OCs, and archetypes here!**

* * *

In a small park a group of high school students were all gathered around a table for a friendly dueling tournament. Several duelists were dueling against each other, and in particular has a tough duel against her opponent. Her opponent drew, as he smirked, "Alright I activate Polymerization! Check that! With this I fuse my three Cyber Dragons to summon Cyber End!"

He placed his card down.

The girl's two friends a small boy, and a girl her age were watching as the boy cried, "Ah no!"

"Whoa that guy'ss good." The girl said amazed.

The opponent smirked, "I'm gonna win! You been known as a weakling!"

The girl smirked as she drew, "It doesn't matter what card, or experience you have it's what you do with it. I use Blooming's effect to fuse my Token with Sun Plant - Destruction to Fusion Summon, Sun Plant - Armatos!"

At that what appeared transparently was a huge plant like monster roaring with 3400 attack points.

"Whoa Sun Plant - Armatos way own the zone, Annie!" The boy cried as Armatos claimed the victory while the opponent stared in disbelief.

"Wait, you just won the semi-finals." one of Annie's friends smiled.

"One more win, and then I'll be able to show them that it doesn't matter how strong a card is or how rare it is. It's what you do with it that counts." Annie grinned.

"You've already more than proven that." her other friend smiled.

"You think Jamie?" Annie smiled at him.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded.

"Well it doesn't hurt to make sure." Annie grinned as she asked the other girl, "Sam what do you think we should do while we wait?"

"Well, it never hurts to make sure you're ready." Sam answered. "Those last two matches were really close."

Annie nodded as they walked, and sat at a table to where Annie pulled her Deck out, and they checked her cards to get it ready.

"Your Sun Plants are amazing." Jamie smiled.

"Yeah for using all the methods." Annie smiled. "Not to mention I like the environment with some fresh sunlight."

Sam and Jamie both laughed happily hearing that.

"Oh Jamie is your family hosting a contest this afternoon?" Sam asked him.

"Oh yeah, they are." Jamie nodded.

Annie smiled, "Maybe after the tournament we can go see what their doing about it."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sam nodded.

"So your having some plans?" They turned to see it is a girl that looks tough walked up. "Well don't get me wrong I am only allowing you two dorks since Jamie wanted to invite you two but that doesn't mean your safe from my dueling skills."

"That's pretty big talk from you Valery!" Annie stood up to her.

"You may be good Annie but you have your limits. I'm the one who your facing in the final match." Valery stated before walking to Jamie, and patted his head, "See you soon little bro."

She then walked off.

"I'm sorry Annie." Jamie apologized.

"Don't worry your little head about it Jamie." Annie smiled to him.

Jamie nodded hearing that.

"Valery is one tough gal, Annie. Do you really think you have a chance?" Sam asked her. "Valery is a tough customer, much better then all the other duelists you faced."

"Oh trust me Sam. People as tough as her is what every duelist dreamed on facing." Annie grinned.

"You have a point." Sam chuckled. "Plus win or lose you did amazing."

"Yeah, and she is also one of greats. But no-where as close as the duelists back then." Annie smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Jamie nodded.

"Jamie how is Conrad doing?" Annie asked him.

"He's ok, a little annoyed he missed the tournament though." Jamie answered.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "He is the complete opposite to his twin though. Why couldn't Valery be more like him?"

Annie shrug, "Ah well we should worry bout that later."

Then they hear a alarm going off as they turned to see Valery had won her match.

"Well, this is it." Sam mentioned. "Good luck Annie."

Annie nodded as she walked to where Valery is waiting.

"Alright Valery. Game on!" Annie grinned.

Valery only smirked at this.

The announcer which is a male senior told them, "Okay ladies you know the rules here. This is the final match so now this is a free for all! Valery Hopkins are you ready?"

"Of course." Valery nodded.

"Annie Warbucks you ready?" The announcer asked.

Annie nodded, "You bet!"

"Game on!" The announcer called as the two got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Dragon Soul by DBZ Kai)**

 **Annie: 4000**

 **Valery: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"After you Annie." Valery said calmly.

Annie 1st Turn:

Annie drew as she grinned, "Okay I'll start off by activating the spell, Sun Plant Population!"

A flower vase appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant Population_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: Send 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your Deck to your GY. Once per turn: When you control no monsters Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant Token" (Plant/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster on your field, all "Sun Plant" monsters on your field gain 300 ATK for each "Sun Plant" monster in your GY until the end phase. You cannot Special Summon monsters except "Sun Plant" monsters the turn you activate this effect. You can only control 1 face-up "Sun Plant Population" in your Spell/Trap Zone. When this card is destroyed: Destroy all "Sun Plant" monsters on the field._

* * *

"When this card is played I can send a Sun Plant from my deck to my graveyard." Annie said before showing the card, "I send Sun Plant - Caring to my graveyard!"

She sent the card.

"Alright, fair enough." Valery nodded. "Not nearly good enough, but decent I guess."

"Next up I activate Population's effect!" Annie called. "Since I don't have any monsters I get a Sun Plant Token!"

At that a small plant appeared that is blooming.

* * *

 _Sun Plant Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This can be used as a "Sun Plant Token"._

* * *

"Let me guess, now you'll be using Caring's ability for two more tokens and then a Link Summon?" Valery smirked.

"Sounds like you've been studying." Annie smirked. "But before that I'll use Sun Plant - Faith's effect in my hand! By returning Population to my hand I can summon her!"

The vase vanished as a woman looking one with plant appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Faith_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can return 1 "Sun Plant" card you control to your hand: Special Summon this card from your Hand. You can only use this effect of "Sun Plant - Faith" once per turn._

* * *

"Since your spell wasn't destroyed your monsters are safe." Valery noted. "Maybe you've improved slightly."

"Well now I'll use Caring's effect! Like you said by banishing it, I get two Tokens!" Annie grinned as two more blooming plants appeared. "And then I summon Normal Summon, Sun Plant - Fall!"

A little girl holding a wooden staff looking one with plant appeared also.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Fall_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can discard this card: Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your Hand in Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned from your GY: You can draw 1 card. You can only use each effect of "Sun Plant - Fall" once per turn._

* * *

Valery frowned seeing the monster. _'Her swarming skill is nearly at my level.'_

"Now appear the Circuit of the Sun!" Annie called as a box with 8 arrows appeared. "The summoning conditions is one Sun Plant! I set a token in the Link Marker!"

The token flew to the Bottom Arrow making it glow red.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Sun Plant - Valor!" Annie called as a blue priest like beast appeared with 1400 attack points.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Valor_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom_

 _1 "Sun Plant" monster_  
 _Cannot be used as Link Material for a Link-1 Link Monster. When this card is Link Summoned: You can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your field: Draw 1 Card. You can only Link Summon(s) 1 "Sun Plant - Valor" once per turn._

* * *

"So far so good." Sam said thoughtfully.

"And when Valor is Link Summoned by tributing the second of my Tokens I can draw 1 card!" Annie called as the token vanished while she drew seeing it was a Pendulum Monster known as Sun Plant - Savory. "And next up Sun Plant - Fall tunes level 3 Sun Plant - Faith!"

Fall turned to 2 rings while Faith turned to 3 stars synchronizing.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 = 5)**

"Sunshine grace! Share your wisdom upon all those here on this Grassland! Synchro Summon! Appear level 5! Sun Plant - Wisdom!" Annie chanted as a old plant like character appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Wisdom_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Plant/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 500_

 _1 Plant-Type Tuner Monster + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your field, and if you do Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your GY with a different name. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Sun Plant - Wisdom" once per turn._

* * *

"You're definitely setting up an interesting field." Valery noted.

"Well by tributing my last token Wisdom's ability allows me to bring back Fall again!" Annie grinned as the last token vanished as Fall reappeared.

Valery nodded.

"And when Fall is summoned from the graveyard, I can draw a card!" Annie called drawing. "Now level 2 Fall tunes level 5 Wisdom!"

Fall, and Wisdom flew up as Fall turned to 2 rings while Wisdom turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Sadistic Plants! The Sun grants you the ability to hypnotize all in this Grassland! Synchro Summon!" Annie chanted. "Join us level 7! Sun Plant - Manipulation!"

A rose like woman appeared with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Manipulation_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Plant/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 900_

 _1 "Sun Plant" Tuner Monster + 1 Level 5 or higher non-Tuner Monster_  
 _You can discard 1 card: Target 1 monster on the field, take control of it. You can add 1 "Sun Plant" Spell/Trap Card to your hand by tributing 1 "Sun Plant" Monster. You can only use each effect of "Sun Plant - Manipulation" once per turn._

* * *

"Nice." Sam smiled.

"Annie's doing a great job." Jamie agreed.

"And now finally I set two cards, and end my turn." Annie grinned setting two cards both with a Synchro Monster, and a Link Monster on her field at once.

Valery 1st turn:

"Not bad." Valery admitted drawing her card. "I'll start with the spell Fire Formation - Tenki."

* * *

 _Fire Formation - Tenki_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can add 1 Level 4 or lower Beast-Warrior-Type monster from your Deck to your hand. All Beast-Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Fire Formation - Tenki" per turn._

* * *

"Now I'll use this handy little spell to add a copy of Yosenju Kama 2 to my hand."

She shows what looks like a Raccoon Warrior.

"Looks like big sis is using her 'Big Time' Deck." Jamie said seeing this.

"Now, I'll summon Yosenju Kama 1 and then his ability summons Yosenju Kama 2, who in turn summons Yosenju Kama 3, followed by Yosenju Kama 2 I added to my hand." Valery stated as her four monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 1_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 1". If you control another "Yosenju" monster: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 2". This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, halve this card's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". When another "Yosenju" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". You can only use this effect of "Yosenju Kama 3" once per turn. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"Much more swarm then we thought." Jamie said worried.

"Next I'll set one card, and now both my Yosenju Kama 2's attack your life points directly." Valery stated calmly. "Enjoy 1900 points of damage."

Both the raccoon warriors charged at Annie who took the blows grunting. **(Annie: 2100)**

"Now then, since my monsters dealt damage Yosenju Kama 3's ability adds two familiar cards to my hand." Valery smirked revealing Yosenju Shinchu R and Yosenju Shinchu L. "That ends my turn, which means my four monsters return to my hand."

The four Raccoon Warriors returned to her hand.

"That prevents Annie from using Manipulation's ability to control one of her monsters." Sam said seeing that. "Valery is a really tough customer."

"It's worse then that." Jamie told her. "Big Sis' ace is a really tough thing to defeat. And if she summons it Annie won't last long."

* * *

 **Anne: 2100**

 **Valery: 4000**

* * *

Annie 2nd Turn:

"I gotta tell ya Valery... Those are some sweet effects!" Annie grinned.

"Of course they are." Valery nodded.

"But it's gotta be more then that to beat me." Annie grinned as she drew as she looked seeing it is a field spell called Sun Garden. "Okay... Valery let me ask you. Do you like Gardens?"

"If it's the one you're talking about, no I don't." Valery answered.

"Well here it comes! Here is the change of scenery, and the nature of the Sun!" Annie called as she raised the card. "The field spell, Sun Garden!"

At that the field transformed to where they see a garden with a gate in place, and the sun shining bright.

* * *

 _Sun Garden_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated you can add 1 "Sun Plant" from your Deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can Special Summon up to 2 "Sun Plant" monsters from your Hand in Defense Position with different names. When a "Sun Plant" monster you control is destroyed: Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant Token" (Plant/Level 1/LIGHT/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field in Defense Position. When this card should be removed from the field you can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster on your field instead. You can only activate 1 "Sun Garden" once per turn._

* * *

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"When Garden is in play I can add Sun Plant - Death to my hand." Annie smiled showing her second Pendulum Monster.

"Lovely." Valery frowned.

"And now I activate Scale 1 Sun Plant - Savory, and Scale 7 Sun Plant - Death to set the Pendulum Scale!" Annie grinned as she placed the cards in two of her Spell, Trap Card Zones as both a grass covered monster, and a large flower like mantis raise up. "I'm now allowed to summon monsters from levels 2 through 6 all at the same time!"

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Savory_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 1_

 _Plant/Flip/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_**  
 _Once per turn: The first "Sun Plant" monster you control cannot be destroyed by effects._

 ** _Monster Effect:_**  
 _FLIP: Tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster, draw 2 you control this face-up card "Sun Plant" monsters you control, cannot be destroyed by effects except this one. When this card is destroyed place this card in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Death_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Plant/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 ** _Pendulum Effect:_**  
 _All monsters your opponent controls loses 200 ATK for each "Sun Plant" monster in your GY._

 ** _Monster Effect:_**  
 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can add 1 "Sun Plant" Spell/Trap to your hand however you cannot play that card this turn. When this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone._

* * *

"Oh even better." Valery frowned.

"And now I summon Lord Poison!" Annie called as a plant like storm appeared.

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Target 1 Plant-Type monster in your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"; Special Summon that target._

* * *

"What are you planning?" Valery questioned.

"One is playing Population again!" Annie called as the vase reappeared. "And due to it's effect I send Sun Plant - Caring from my Deck to my grave!"

She sent the second monster.

"And then is my face-down! Sun Planting!" Annie called as her face-down opened showing artwork of white flowers being planted.

* * *

 _Sun Planting_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your GY. You can target 1 "Sun Plant" Monster you control: Increase it's level from 1. When you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone you can Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant Token" (Plant/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Sun Planting" once per turn._

* * *

Valery just watched calmly.

The Caring appeared in place.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Caring_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can banish this card from your GY: Special Summon 2 "Sun Plant Tokens" (Plant/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) to your field. You can only use this effect of "Sun Plant - Caring" once per turn._

* * *

"And now time for the final Synchro of the Sun! Level 3 Caring tunes level 7 Manipulation!" Annie called as Caring turned to 3 rings while Manipulation turned to 7 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Level 10?" Jamie asked in shock.

"Master Plant of the Sun! Join us here on the Grassland, and show everyone your light! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Sun Plant - Imperion!"

At that a large flower like plant appeared roaring with 3100 attack points.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Imperion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Plant/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 "Sun Plant" Tuner Monster + 1 level 7 or higher "Sun Plant" Monster_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. Once per turn: You can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster in order to inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster on the field. You can tribute 2 "Sun Plant" monsters, and if you do when this card destroys a monster you can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

* * *

"If my monsters were still in play that would be enough to finish me off." Valery said calmly. "Though as it stands, close but not close enough."

"Yeah we know that." Annie grinned. "And I heard once before that your one tough gal to touch in duels."

"You heard correctly." Valery stated.

"Well now by banishing Caring I get two more Tokens!" Annie grinned as the two tokens appeared. "Appear the circuit of the Sun!"

The circuit appeared.

"The summoning Conditions are 3 Sun Plants! I set Valor, and the two Tokens in the Link Markers!" Annie called as the three entered the Bottom, Bottom-Left, and Right arrows.

"Link Summon! Join us, Link 3! Sun Plant - Desire!" Annie called as a woman wearing flowing armor, and holding a root like a sword appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Desire_

 _Light Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _Link Arrow: Bottom, Bottom-Left, Right_

 _3 "Sun Plant" Monsters_  
 _Cannot be used for a Link Summon the turn this card is summoned. You can tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster: Target 1 monster on your opponent's field, negate it's effect(s). Your opponent can discard a card to negate this effect. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

Valery frowned seeing that. "Great."

"A really strong Link, and Synchro on her field." A student said amazed.

"Yeah, I didn't know she was that skilled." another student agreed.

"Battle! Desire get her!" Annie grinned as Desire charged at Valery.

"Reveal Rainbow Life, and I'll discard Yosenju Shinchu R for its effect." Valery stated.

* * *

 _Rainbow Life_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Discard 1 card. Until the end of this turn, whenever you would take damage you gain that amount of Life Points instead.__

* * *

Annie's eyes widen as Desire slashed Valery but her points increase instead of taking damage. **(Valery: 6100)**

 _'Darn...'_ Annie grunted. _'Oh well...'_

"Okay your move Valery!" Annie grinned.

Valery 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I think I'll start with the spell card Pot of Desires. You remember this card I hope?" Valery inquired.

* * *

 _Pot of Desires_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 10 cards from the top of your Deck, face-down; draw 2 cards. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Desires" per turn._

* * *

"Never really like that card." Annie admitted. "Banishing the top ten cards just to draw 2? Ain't worth it."

Valery banished her cards before drawing them only to smile. "Maybe not, but then again sometimes it is worth it. I use scale 3 Yosenju Shinchu L, and scale 7 Mayosenju Daibak to set my Pendulum scale."

* * *

 _Yosenju Shinchu L_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 4_

 _Pendulum Scale: 3_

 _Rock/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** If a "Yosenju" monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can destroy this card instead._

 _ _ **Monster Effect:** If this card is Normal Summoned: Change it to Defense Position. Your opponent cannot target "Yosenju" monsters you control with card effects, except this one.__

* * *

 _Mayosenju Daibak_

 _Wind Attribute_

 _Level 10_

 _Pendulum Scale: 7_

 _Beast/Pendulum_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ **Pendulum Effect:** When a "Yosenju" monster you control declares an attack: You can have that attacking monster gain 300 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

 _ **Monster Effect:** Cannot be Special Summoned, except by Pendulum Summon. This card's Pendulum Summon cannot be negated. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target up to 2 cards on the field; return them to the hand. During the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

Jamie looked surprised, "She's using Daibak for her scale?"

"With that done I can Pendulum Summon my four monsters back to the field, Yosenju Kama 1, both copies of Yosenju Kama 2, and Yosenju Kama 3." Valery stated. "Now, I use Yosenju Kama 1's special ability to return Sun Plant - Death to your hand."

The Pendulum Monster returned to her hand as she grunted.

"With that her monsters points won't decrease, and her monsters will stay on the field." Sam summarized. "But wouldn't it make more sense for her to use that effect on Imperion?"

"Annie, my Fire Formation gives my Beast-Warrior monsters 100 more points, and when a Yosenju attacks Daibak's Pendulum ability grants my monsters 300 more attack points, in other words you lose. Yosenju Kama 2 attack Annie and wipe our her life points!" Valery declared.

The Kama charged at her as Annie looked on before saying, "Sorry Valery don't think so! I play my face-down card, Defense Draw!"

The trap was revealed.

* * *

 _Defense Draw_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card._

* * *

"So now by drawing a card I don't take damage from your first attack!" Annie called as she drew.

She grinned as the second Kama hit her making her wince. **(Annie: 0900)**

Valery frowned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Annie: 0900**

 ** **Valery: 6100****

* * *

Annie 3rd Turn:

"Ah this is the kind of duel I want to throw down with." Annie grinned drawing.

"You've certainly made it more interesting than I expected." Valery conceded.

Annie grinned, "Well my cards are my pride, and joy. I made sure that they are treated with respect."

"Well even if that's true you're at a fairly substantial disadvantage in our duel." Valery noted.

"It means Annie's in a lot of trouble." Sam answered.

"Well it won't be like that for long." Annie grinned drawing. "And by using Planting's effect I can summon Sun Plant - Faith from my graveyard!"

Faith appeared.

"And then I use Imperion's effect!" Annie grinned as Imperion wrapped Faith in vines. "By tributing Faith you take 500 points of damage for each monster on the field!"

Valery frowned hearing that.

"How many is that?" Jamie asked.

"Valery has four monsters in play, and Annie has three of her own so that's 3500 points of damage." Sam answered.

 **(Valery: 2600)**

"Now I reactivate Sun Plant - Death!" Annie grinned as the Pendulum Monster appeared. "And due to his Pendulum Ability all monsters you have lose 200 for each Sun Plant in my grave! Sun Plant roll call!"

Flowers on the garden expand showing the plants in the petals as they spew pollen on the Kamas. Wisdom, Faith, Fall, Valor, and Manipulation.

 _Yosenju Kama 1: **(ATK: 1700 - (200 * 5) = 700)**_

 _Yosenju Kama 2 (X2): **(ATK: 1900 - (200 * 5) = 900)**_

 _Yosenju Kama 3: **(ATK: 1600 - (200 * 5) = 600)**_

"Alright time to finish this! Imperion, Desire attack the Kama 2!" Annie called as the two charged.

Valery just watched as the two attacks struck.

* * *

 **Annie: 0900**

 **Valery: 0000**

 **Annie wins the duel!**

* * *

Annie looked on before she grinned, "Ah yeah! Own the zone!"

Jamie asked Sam in shock, "Did... Did Annie won?"

Sam just stared at the field in shock. Annie grinned before they noticed storm clouds are happening. "Huh? We weren't told of rain."

Annie then turned to Valery who was walking away before she turned to her, and promised "I may have lost today but next time Annie you won't be so lucky. See you at home little bro."

She walked off as Annie stared off. "That's a future challenge I would agree too Valery."

"You were amazing." Jamie smiled.

Annie smiled at Jamie as she patted his head, "No hard feelings I beat your sis?"

"No, it looked super fun." Jamie smiled.

Annie grinned as she said, "Well next time Valery might claim the edge."

"Maybe." Sam nodded.

"Alright ladies, and gentleman! Let us applause for our new champion, Annie Warbucks!" The announcer called as all of the students started to clap for Annie as she smiled waving to the crowd.

Sam only shook her head with a smile, "Show-off."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A well dressed man walked to where a man that is wearing a white suit, and is also bald was doing paperwork as the man said, "Mr. Grissom sir? We have recently heard that Valery Hopkins our selected duelist... has been defeated. By some girl named Annie Warbucks."

The bald man known as Mr. Grissom smirked as he looked up showing he has an eyepatch interested.

* * *

 **bopdog111: That's all she wrote for the intro chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Annie Warbucks, a new duelist using an archetype custom designed by Bopdog.**

 **bopdog111: Sun Plant focuses on effective swarming, and tributing Sun Plant monsters. Though they have low attack points, and you'll see Ritual, Fusion, and Xyz soon enough.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though it just might be the only custom archetype in this entire fic... that is unless you readers want more of them and Bopdog has any other ideas for the future.**

 **bopdog111: And who is this Mr. Grissom?**

 **Ulrich362: A very good question.**

 **bopdog111: Well guys see ya next time. Be sure to review!**


	2. Contest of the Golden Flower!

**Ulrich362: Well Annie managed to pull off an impressive victory over her rival Valery but someone has learned about that.**

 **bopdog111: A guy that had personally selected her for whatever reason known as Mr. Grissom.**

 **Ulrich362: But what is his goal?**

 **bopdog111: I have a feeling we will find out soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own anything involving Yu-Gi-Oh! But the OCs are ours!**

* * *

After celebrating Annie, Sam, and Jamie walked on over to where Jamie's family was hosting the contest.

"You were both super strong Annie, do you think I'll ever be as good as you guys?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah as long as you keep on fighting like, and Valery are." Annie grinned.

Jamie giggled happily. "Yeah."

"Jamie what contest is your family hosting?" Sam asked him.

Jamie thought about it before saying, "Well they said whoever wins will earn the really rare Golden Flower. I really don't know what it's so rare, but I do know it holds magical abilities of a certain song."

"A magical singing Golden Flower? Sounds like it was made for you Annie." Sam smiled.

"Yeah. I am curious over why it is so rare, or what magical abilities it has." Annie admitted.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded before they reached his house.

They see several people were there as a man, and a woman were easing them.

"Calm down please! One at a time! Let us have a minute!" The man called.

Sam sweat-dropped with a nervous smile, "Whoa... Looks like your folks have full time on their hands."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded in agreement.

"Where's Valery?" Annie asked seeing her rival isn't here.

Sam and Jamie looked around noticing she wasn't there.

"I don't know." Sam admitted.

Unaware to them was a white suited man who is spying on the group mostly Annie.

Then Carnival Music start to happen as they turned their attention to where Mr. Hopkins was using a stick to bang a Drum, while Mrs. Hopkins was checking over something in the Green House as Mr. Hopkins placed the drum down, and called "Ladies, and Gentleman may we have your attention please?"

Everyone turned to Mr. Hopkins.

"As some of you know the really rare Golden Flower has been founded!" Mr. Hopkins told as Mrs. Hopkins pulled out a purple pot which contained a flower that seems to be glowing gold, and have red petals on it looking quite majestic.

The crowd started whispering to each other about its beauty.

"For those of you all who don't know the reason why this little beauty is really rare is because it is actually made, and planted by the Heavens itself." Mr. Hopkins explained to them.

Mrs. Hopkins continued, "You see once every century a drop of sunlight would fell from the Heavens, and upon landing on land it grows to this little package. What makes it really special is that by singing it's special song it can heal anything, even mortal wounds."

"No way, they have to be exaggerating." Sam said.

"For those who don't believe us see for yourself." Mrs. Hopkins said as she put the flower down, closed her eyes while clasping her hands, and started to sing softly.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

As she singed this the flower started to glow as magic pollen started to fly from it to a rack of dead flowers.

 _"Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

The Pollen from the flower landed on the dead flowers before suddenly the flowers that the pollen touched started to return back to their blooming, and beautiful states looking as good as new while a boy about Valery's age smiled watering them as he gave a thumbs up to the crowd.

 _"What once was mine."_ Mrs. Hopkins finished as she opened her eyes with a soft smile.

The entire crowd went silent having seen that.

"Amazing..." Annie said in disbelief. "I don't think I ever seen an ordinary flower do something as magnificent as that."

"Me neither." Sam agreed still in shock.

The boy told the crowd, "Based on what you saw this flower is really legit. It is a really rare one since it blooms every century. We would likely sell the flower but it is actually a priceless piece of beauty. So you gotta earn it by winning the contest we're holding."

"What contest?" asked a man in the crowd.

"We're glad you ask." Mr. Hopkins smiled. "It is decided through 2 things. The first is finding, and bringing back a flower unharmed. And the other is try to memorize the song, and treat the flower you bring as the Golden Flower itself like it really is it. When you find the flower you find we will give you how the song goes. Those who singed it the best will earn the Golden Flower."

"So it can be any flower?" Sam asked.

"That's what it sounds like." Annie smiled. "And my best bet over it is the Sunflower."

"Good luck." Jamie smiled.

Annie nodded with a smile.

"Ready, the contest begins now." Mr. Hopkins told them.

"Okay wish me luck!" Annie grinned as she started to run.

"Annie!" She paused seeing the boy was walking over.

"Conrad." Annie said surprised.

Conrad smiled, "Hey. Did you win?"

"Yep. Valery was TOUGH but I got her." Annie grinned.

"I'm sorry I missed that." Conrad mentioned.

"Ah it's fine." Annie smiled. "Have you seen Valery by any chance?"

"Not since she got here." Conrad answered. "She's probably looking for a flower."

"Okay. Well I better find a Sunflower. See you later!" Annie smiled to him.

"See you later Annie." Conrad smiled before walking off.

Annie ran off to find the Sunflower. A few minutes later she found a few Sunflowers growing.

"Ah." Annie smiled as she walked over, and softly picked one of the middle sized ones. "Okay. Now to head back."

"Annie, did you find something?" Jamie asked running up to her.

"Yep. This beauty right here." Annie smiled showing him the Sunflower.

"Wow, it's a lot prettier than mine." Jamie admitted showing her a small daisy. "Do you think I have any chance?"

"Ah I don't know." Annie giggled. "Come on."

"What, you couldn't wait for me?" Sam inquired walking up with a tulip.

"Well I didn't expect all three of us to be in the contest." Annie chuckled.

"It sounded kind of fun." Sam admitted.

"Yeah." Jamie agreed.

Unaware to them the white suited man was eyeing them.

They walked back to where the Greenhouse is at.

"You can try first Annie." Jamie smiled.

"Thanks Jamie." Annie smiled to him.

Mr., and Mrs. Hopkins turned, and Mr. Hopkins smiled, "Annie, Jamie, Sam nice to see you three have participated."

"And how is my little seedpod doing in this?" Mrs. Hopkins smiled gently pinching Jamie's left cheek.

He blushed at that. "Growing everyday mom."

Both Annie, and Sam looked at each other with smiles before chuckling seeing this.

"You really have to stop babying him mother." Valery said walking up.

"Valery!" Annie smiled seeing her. "Nice to see you here!"

Valery turned to her. "First I live here, and second of course I'm entering the contest."

As she said that Valery revealed a rose.

"What are you gonna use the Golden Flower for?" Sam asked her.

"I'm not sure, medical research maybe. I might donate it and try to help as many people as I can." Valery answered. "You?"

"Just want to help what I can with it." Sam answered.

"I would like to use it to help mom out." Annie smiled. "Jamie how bout you?"

Jamie looked down. "I... hadn't thought about that."

"That's okay little dude. You can figure it out." Annie grinned.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah."

"Well now that you four are here me, and Mandy can give you how the song goes." Mr. Hopkins smiled to them.

The four of them nodded.

They have taught them the lyrics of the song as other people arrive.

"Alright. While you people sing Conrad will be the judge one by one." Mandy smiled to them.

Conrad walked around as he judged the people who sang before he came to Annie's group.

"Okay which one of your four are first?" Conrad smiled to them.

"Go ahead Jamie." Sam smiled.

"Huh, um... ok." Jamie nodded.

He cleared his throat as he begin with the daisy in front of him,

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

While he was doing it Conrad was nodding, and started to jolt down notes.

 _"Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was... Lost?"_

Jamie looked troubled trying to figure out what's next as he continued.

 _"What once was mine."_ Jamie finished.

At the ending Conrad finished jolting down, "Well Jamie you made a small mistake, and a bit nervous but I say you done well."

"Okay Sam let's hear you say it." Conrad smiled ready.

Sam nodded as she begin,

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

Conrad nodded as he jolted down notes.

 _"Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

The others look in awe by her voice.

 _"What once was mine."_ Sam finished as she smiled.

Conrad finished as he said, "Well Sam you done well. You do need to work on the beginning but I suppose its close enough."

"Well Annie, we are saving the best for last." Valery told her.

"Oh fine Valery." Annie grinned as she closed her eyes ready to begin.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow  
_ _Let your power shine  
_ _Make the clock reverse  
_ _Bring back what once was mine..."_

While Conrad was jolting notes he paused, and looked in awe.

 _"Heal what has been hurt  
_ _Change the fates' design  
_ _Save what has been lost  
_ _Bring back what once was mine..."_

Conrad continued on staring in awe, as people were amazed.

 _"What once was mine."_ Annie smiled as she opened her eyes finishing.

"Wow... Annie I didn't know you such a talent. How long were you doing that?" Conrad asked her.

"Well mom is a singer. So I kinda inherited her talent." Annie answered.

"Wow." Jamie said in awe.

"That was amazing Annie." Sam smiled.

Annie smiled before saying, "Okay Valery it's your turn now."

Valery nodded before closing her eyes.

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

Conrad's eyes widened as he wrote down his notes.

 _"Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the fates' design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine..."_

"Wow..." Jamie whispered as Sam nodded in agreement.

 _"What once was mine."_ Valery finished before smiling as she opened her eyes.

Conrad finished as he said, "Wow sis. Just wow."

Valery smiled at that. Conrad walked off to judge other people.

"Well Valery you do have a knack of singing don't ya?" Annie smiled.

"I've practiced a bit." Valery admitted. "I just don't usually get the chance."

"Well your better then me." Jamie admitted.

"You did pretty well though." Valery mentioned.

"I messed ups the lyrics." Jamie told her.

"It's ok." Annie reassured him.

"Yeah, don't feel bad." Sam smiled.

Jamie nodded hearing that.

"Okay so what should we do while we wait for Conny to finish up?" Annie asked with a grin.

"Well we don't know how long it'll take so we shouldn't leave." Sam pointed out.

They nodded as Jamie noticed something.

It was the white suit man who was there but when Jamie noticed him he quickly turned away to a batch of roses.

"Jamie?" Valery asked seeing her brother was distracted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Who's he?" Jamie asked looking at the man.

They turned to see as Sam said, "Maybe just some journalist. Come on this is no time to linger."

"She has a point." Annie agreed.

They nodded but Jamie wasn't sure. While alone the white suit man called, "Mr. Grissom I have learned about this 'Annie Warbucks' so far."

 _"And?"_ Mr. Grissom asked.

"By what it seems she appears to be nothing special." The man answered. "She picked flowers, trying to get a boyfriend, and has plans being a signer. She seems to be your regular middle school girl."

"I see, then return. She isn't anything to concern ourselves with." Mr. Grissom instructed.

The white man said, "Understood."

He hanged, and walked off.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Alright everyone the votes have been cast!" Mandy called.

Everyone was gathered to hear the results.

"And..." Mr. Hopkins checked, and looked amazed. "Oh it seems we have a tie!"

"A tie?" asked a woman. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Going just one point above Valery the first is Annie Warbucks!" Mr. Hopkins announced.

"So... Annie Warbucks won then?" asked a man. "By a single point?"

"And competing against her in the tie is Sam Pivtro!" Mr. Hopkins finished.

Annie turned to Sam. "Wow."

Sam grinned.

"So what do they do now?" Valery questioned.

"Well I believe we know how these ladies can get the flower." Conrad smiled. "You two thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe." Sam chuckled.

"Well I definitely do. You ready to own the zone Sam?" Annie grinned.

"It's been a long time, so why not." Sam smiled.

They both walked to get some distance.

"Why not." Annie grinned as they get ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)**

 **Annie: 4000**

 **Sam: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sam 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start things off with the spell card Polymerization and use it to fuse Predaplant Cordyceps with Predaplant Drosophyllum Hydra in order to fusion summon Predaplant Chimerafflesia and I'll end with two set cards." Sam smiled as a chimera plant appeared.

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

 _Predaplant Chimerafflesia_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Predaplant" monster + 1 DARK monster_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster on the field with a Level less than or equal to this card's; banish it. When an attack is declared involving this card and an opponent's face-up monster: You can activate this effect; until the end of this turn, that opponent's monster loses 1000 ATK, and if it does, this card gains 1000 ATK. Once per turn, during the next Standby Phase after this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Polymerization" Spell Card or "Fusion" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"You're up Annie."

Annie 1st Turn:

"Okay draw!" Annie drew as she grinned, "Okay I'll start off by summoning Sun Plant - Demolition!"

A destructive like plant monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Demolition_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card is summoned: You can add 1 "Sun Garden" or 1 "Sunshine Blooming" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sun Plant - Demolition" once per turn._

* * *

"Dark Plants vs Light Plants for a flower, that's kind of funny." Sam chuckled.

"Well one that can help it bloom! One of course I mean is Sunshine Blooming!" Annie grinned showing the spell.

Sam nodded seeing that.

"And then I activate said spell!" Annie called as the card appeared.

* * *

 _Shunshine Blooming_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can shuffle 1 "Sun Plant" Card from your GY to your Deck, and if you do add 1 "Sun Plant" monster with a different name from your Deck. You can Fusion, Synchro, Link, Xyz, or Ritual Summon 1 "Sun Plant" monster using monsters from your Hand, or Field. You can only use this effect once per turn. When this card is destroyed: Destroy all cards on your field. You can only control 1 "Sunshine Blooming" in your Spell/Trap Zone._

* * *

"A very powerful spell." Valery noted calmly.

"And now Blooming's effect! Fusion Summon!" Annie called as she reveals Sun Plant - Caring in her hand as both it, and Demolition fused. "Both Plants of the Sun! Mingle together to form a mighty plant! Fusion Summon! Appear level 5! Sun Plant - Duration!"

A horned masked warrior with sun flowers on him carrying a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Duration_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Plant/Fusion_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 900_

 _2 "Sun Plant" monsters_  
 _When this card is Fusion Summoned: You can tribute 1 :Sun Plant" monster on your field, and if you do add 1 "Sun Plant" monster to your hand with a different name from your Deck to your hand. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Sun Plant - Duration" once per turn._

* * *

"Duration isn't strong enough, but something tells me that'll change soon." Sam noted.

"Now Caring's effect in grave! I summon two Sun Plant Tokens!" Annie grinned as two tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This can be used as a "Sun Plant Token"._

* * *

"Awesome." Jamie smiled.

"And now I throw two face-downs. That's it." Annie grinned.

* * *

 **Annie: 4000**

 **Sam: 4000**

* * *

Sam 2nd Turn:

"Alright, then I'll start by using Chimerafflesia's ability on Sun Plant - Duration." Sam stated.

Duration groaned as it vanish.

"Grr." Annie grunted. "Man."

"Next up I'll summon Predaplant Moray Nepenthes and I'll have my two monsters attack your tokens." Sam stated.

* * *

 _Predaplant Moray Nepenthes_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card gains 200 ATK for each Predator Counter on the field. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can equip that monster to this card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Monster Card equipped to this card by this card's effect; destroy it, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK._

* * *

The two attacked destroying the Tokens easily.

"That's all for now Annie." Sam smiled.

Annie 2nd Turn:

Annie drew, and grinned "Alright. I play one of my face-downs. Sun Planting!"

* * *

 _Sun Planting_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant" monster from your GY. You can target 1 "Sun Plant" Monster you control: Increase it's level by 1. When you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone you can Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant Token" (Plant/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Sun Planting" once per turn._

* * *

"I should have guessed." Sam chuckled.

"Appear back Demolition!" Annie called as Demolition appeared.

"Well that's great." Sam frowned before smiling. "I'm far from beaten though."

"Well since Demolition has appeared again I can add Sun Garden to my hand!" Annie grinned showing her field spell.

Sam frowned.

"And now I'll summon Glow-Up Bulb." Annie grinned as a small bulb appeared.

* * *

 _Glow-Up Bulb_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is in your GY: You can send the top card of your Deck to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Glow-Up Bulb" once per Duel._

* * *

"Our shared tuner." Sam noted.

"Yeah but one I'll not use for Synchro. One I'll use for Ritual!" Annie grinned. "Blooming's effect! Ritual Summon!"

At that flowers appeared below Demolition, and Glow-Up Bulb as they vanished.

"Powers of the Sun! Grant the Plants of the Sun power by performing a contract of your wishes! Ritual Summon! Appear level 5! Sun Plant - Truth!" Annie called as a tree like being appeared.

* * *

 _Sun Plant - Truth_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Plant/Ritual_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 700_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Sunshine Blooming". When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can discard 1 "Sun Plant" Monster, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster. When this card is destroyed: Tribute 1 "Sun Plant" monster on your field Special Summon 1 "Sun Plant Token" (Plant/LIGHT/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) for each level the tributed monster has x 2. You can only Special Summon(s) 1 "Sun Plant - Truth" once per turn._

* * *

"Truth, lovely." Sam frowned.

"Well by discarding Sun Plant - Variety from my hand Truth gains it's 1400 attack points." Annie grinned as Truth glowed. **(ATK: 1900 + 1400 = 3300)**

"That's not good." Sam admitted.

"Now attack Moray Nepenthes!" Annie called.

"Trap card open Dark Seed Planter!" Sam cried.

* * *

 _Dark Seed Planter_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When this card is activated: All monsters your opponent controls become DARK. When a DARK monster you control is targeted for an attack by an opponent's DARK monster: You can negate the attack._

* * *

Truth backed off upon it.

"Why didn't she attack Sam's fusion?" Jamie asked confused.

"Chimerafflesia's other ability, when it battle it gets 1000 points stronger and the opposing monster loses 1000 points." Valery explained. "So Annie's monster would have been destroyed."

"Okay Sam your good. Your turn now." Annie grinned.

* * *

 **Annie: 4000**

 **Sam: 4000**

* * *

Sam 3rd Turn:

Sam drew her card and her eyes widened. "Oh I'm so sorry Annie."

Annie raise an eyebrow.

"I play the spell card Rapid Seed Fire." Sam stated.

* * *

 _Rapid Seed Fire_

 _Continous Spell Card_

 _You can send 1 Level 4 or lower "Predaplant" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard; inflict 300 damage to your opponent, and if you do, all monsters your opponent controls lose 600 ATK. If this card is destroyed: Destroy cards your opponent controls up to the number of "Predaplant" monsters you control._

* * *

"One of the burn cards of her deck." Valery said.

"That's right, and one that isn't once per turn." Sam mentioned. "I can send as many Predaplants as I want to the graveyard, so first I send Predaplant Cephalotus Snail."

The seeds hit. **(Annie: 3700)**

 _Truth: **(ATK: 3300 - 600 = 2700)**_

"Huh?" Jamie asked confused.

"For every level four or lower Predaplant Sam discards Annie takes 300 points of damage and her monsters lose 600 attack points." Valery explained.

"Next up is Predaplant Lilizard." Sam continued.

The seeds hit again. **(Annie: 3400)**

 _Truth: **(ATK: 2700 - 600 = 2100)**_

"After that is Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio." Sam continued. "Along with Predaplant Flytrap."

The seeds continued hitting. **(Annie: 2800)**

 _Truth: **(ATK: 2100 - 600 - 600 = 900)**_

"Sorry Annie, Predaplant Chimerafflesia attack Sun Plant - Truth!" Sam declared.

The plant charged at Truth.

 _Truth: **(ATK: 900 - 1000 = 0)**_

 _Chimerafflesia: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

Annie only smiled as the attack hit.

* * *

 **Annie: 0000**

 **Sam: 4000**

 **Sam wins the duel!**

* * *

"You ok?" Sam asked walking up to her.

"Yeah. You really owned the zone!" Annie grinned.

"I guess I did." Sam laughed.

"Well Sam congratulations. The Golden Flower is yours." Mr. Hopkins smiled as Mandy hands Sam the magical Flower.

Sam took it. "Thank you very much."

"You said your gonna use it for your mom?" Annie smiled to her.

"Yeah, I am." Sam nodded.

"What are you gonna do with it after?" Jamie asked.

Sam looked up in thought. "I'm not sure."

"You can always give it to someone else or keep it as a memory." Valery told her.

"You're right, I might give it to Annie then. She technically won the contest too." Sam smiled.

Annie chuckled hearing that.

"Well, it's been a long day so meet up tomorrow at the usual spot?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." They nodded agreeing.

"You two want to come?" she asked turning to Valery and Conrad.

"Sure I can come." Conrad smiled.

"I don't see why not." Valery shrugged.

"Glad to hear it." Sam smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, Sam won the contest and the Golden Flower.**

 **bopdog111: To heal her mom, and then give it to Annie.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though as mentioned in Sixth Summon we'll be taking a break until... the 3rd of January Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Suppose so.**

 **Ulrich362: Well I suppose we'll see you then so until then enjoy the holidays.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year's!**


	3. Sunavalon Blooming Time!

**bopdog111: Alright guys. Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Ulrich362: Other things got our attention. Where were we Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: We are at to where Annie was beaten by Sam's Predaplants for the match to earn the Golden Flower.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh yeah, well enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but we own the Custom Decks, and OCs!**

* * *

It was 3 days ever since the contest was decided to which Sam won the contest.

"I still don't feel like it was a fair match." Sam told Annie.

"Ah don't worry about it Sam. You won fair, and square." Annie told her.

Sam nodded. "So what do we do today?"

"I say we pick Jamie up from his School, and take him home for once." Annie smiled, "Conrad, and Valery need a break once, and a while."

Sam nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

With that in mind they walked as they arrived at Jamie's School which was an Elementary School.

"Ah the little tyke always gets great things involved." Annie grinned.

Sam chuckled in agreement. The bell then ringed as they see multiple students getting out. But they couldn't find Jamie among them.

"Jamie?" Sam called looking at the crowd.

When the crowd departed they decided to look into it. Annie looked around, "Jamie?"

A grown woman who is a teacher looked over, and asked, "Hi would one of you be Valery by any chance?"

"No, I'm Annie and this is Sam. We're Jamie's friends." Annie answered.

"Well despite that I'm glad your here." the teacher said hearing that.

"What's going on?" Sam asked curious.

"Jamie's at his classroom. It might be better if you see it." the teacher told them. "He wouldn't let a teacher talk to him."

Concerned the two girls looked at each other before following the teacher. The teacher stopped at the door that says 'Mrs. Darby' on it, and said, "He's in here."

Annie, and Sam slowly walked in to where they see Jamie was in the corner in tears. Shocked they ran to him.

"Jamie what's wrong?" Annie asked.

Jamie slowly looked up with an expression of heartbroken on his face, "A... A teacher..."

"What happened?" Sam asked kneeling down. "You can tell us."

Jamie sniffed as he chocked, "A teacher... He-He said I'm pathetic... Stupid... And my cards are garbage for having... Less then 1000 points... And that Normal Monsters are useless..."

"What?" Annie questioned in shock. "Where is this teacher?"

"I don't know..." Jamie chocked before Sam sees something beside him.

She widen her eyes seeing it was a torn card. She picked up the card.

It was a card that only has it's flavor text, attack points at 0, and defense points at 600.

 _'A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years.'_

Sam clenched her fists. "Annie... do you think I can use the flower to help Jamie, and one of us needs to teach this Teacher a lesson."

"I don't know." Annie admitted as she embraced Jamie who hugged her back in tears. "I don't think that the flower can heal this kind of pain."

Sam frowned. "Where's Valery?"

"She might be on her way." Annie said as she rose up picking Jamie up. "We'll have to wait for her."

Sam nodded.

With that they walked out of the room waiting for Valery. After a few minutes they see Valery walking over with her eyes closed, "Sorry for being late Jamie. I had a bit of a mix-up at the side-walk, and-"

She opened her eyes, and instantly widen them seeing her brother in tears, and she glared at Annie, and Sam, "What did you two do?"

"We didn't do anything Valery, a teacher called him worthless for using a 'Weak deck'. We want to help him if we can." Annie answered.

"Stupid morons." Valery grumbled to herself, "They should know that Sunavalon has the experience for a Pro League Duelist."

Turning to them she asked, "Where is the teacher?"

"We don't know." Annie answered. "But we'll find out."

"He also torn one of Jamie's key cards." Sam added sadly showing the torn copy of the card she had.

Valery clenched her fists before saying, "Come home with me you two."

They exchanged a glance before nodding and following her. They arrived at their house which is also the shop to where they see a man was talking to Mr. Hopkins.

"...And you need to get that done by tomorrow or else this shop's closing down." the man told him.

Jamie shaken in Annie's arms hearing his voice.

"You don't have the right to do that." Mr. Hopkins said angered.

The man handed him a folder stating, "Actually I do."

Mr. Hopkins looked over the folder, and said "This has to be a joke!"

"Remember my words or else this place is gonna get shut down." the man told him.

"Who are you?" Annie questioned.

The man turned over with a stern gaze, "This is none of your business."

Jamie shook harder hearing that.

"When you hurt our friend it is our business." Sam told him.

"This is what is wrong with you kids these days. You think you know everything, and think that worthless cards will help you. It's strong cards that matters in dueling." the man said coldly.

Valery walked to her father. "Dad you have a copy of Sunseed Genius Loci?"

"Always on spares." Mr. Hopkins answered before asking, "Did this guy do anything to one of Jamie's copies?"

"He tore it in half." Annie answered before turning to Jamie and hugging him. "You're an amazing duelist and an even better person. I know you're good enough to beat this creep Jamie."

"Don't lie to him." the man told her. "He needs to learn to give up those pathetic cards, and use cards that can at least put a fight. Why stick with cards that has no attack points, and even normal monsters that can't defend themselves?"

"Have you even seen Jamie duel before?" Sam asked.

"No, and I don't need too since I already know what his skill is." the man told her. "Swarming Link, and the use of letting the opponent attacking directly for what? Your letting yourself lose."

"Jamie... take him down." Valery told her brother as she handed him a replacement monster.

Jamie sniffed seeing it.

The man sighed annoyed pinching the bridge at his nose, "It's quite clear you children are stubborn for not listening to the truth. In that case I'll have to teach you some lessons. I'll give you a day to prepare, and if he wins I'll take back everything, and drop my claims. But if I win he'll give up that pathetic Deck, and use something else along with this store is shut down."

"Fine." Valery nodded. "Now leave."

"Don't you tell me what to do brat." the man said coldly before walking out.

They all watched him leave before Valery turned to Jamie. "You're more than skilled enough to beat him, I know you can do it Jamie."

"V-Valery..." He cried.

She hugged him gently. Jamie hugged her back as Mandy, and Conrad walked down to see what's going on.

"Kolby? What's going on?" Mandy asked Mr. Hopkins.

"It's a long story dear." Mr. Hopkins answered.

"Alright little dude. We better get your deck ready for tomorrow." Annie grinned to Jamie.

Jamie blushed before nodding. Sam asked his parents, "Mr, and Mrs. Hopkins can me, and Annie use your phone?"

"Of course." Mr. Hopkins nodded.

With that Annie, and Sam called their folks, and they agreed to let them spend the night to help Jamie out considering that the flower shop was their hangout spot. Annie hugged Jamie. "It'll be ok, I promise."

Jamie hugged her back.

* * *

 _Later at night..._

Jamie was shifting in his bed as if having a nightmare. "No... No... No... No... No. No. No no no no-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

He shot up sitting on his bed looking terrified. Valery, Sam, and Annie all ran into his room.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Valery asked.

Jamie started crying as he cupped his face.

"You can tell us, it's ok." Annie whispered.

"I... I lost..." Jamie sobbed. "And... And you guys leave me..."

"We'd never do that Jamie." Sam told him.

"Me leaving you is such a stupid thing." Valery told him. "And that won't happen."

Annie softly kissed Jamie's cheek, and assured "We know you can do this."

Jamie softly shed tears as they do this.

The three girls all sat with him.

"It'll be ok Jamie." Annie smiled. "We promise."

Jamie cried as he asked, "Can... Can you three sleep with me tonight?"

Sam and Annie looked at Valery. Valery only nodded, "It's alright with me."

With that the three of them moved to stay with Jamie.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"You didn't do the smart thing, and back down." the man said eyeing Jamie. "And for that you'll regret that choice."

Jamie swallowed nervously before activating his Duel Disc. His family with Annie, and Sam watched as the man activated his.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Jamie: 4000**

 **Shen: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jamie 1st Turn:

"I... set two cards and summon Sunseed Genius Loci." Jamie started summoning the monster the teacher tore in half.

* * *

 _Sunseed Genius Loci_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 600_

 _A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Now appear the Circuit of the Sunavalon, the summoning conditions are one normal plant monster. I put Genius Loci in the Link Markers Circuit Combine! Link Summon, Link 1! Sunavalon Dryas!"

A tree appeared.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Dryas_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 Plant Normal Monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"I end my turn."

"Already setting yourself for a loss for that worthless monster." the man sneered, "I'll teach you how to use real power."

Shen 1st Turn:

The man drew as he looked over, "I'll summon out Zombie Master."

A woman with a wicked grin appeared ready.

* * *

 _Zombie Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster in either player's Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Jamie shuddered seeing the monster.

"And then I'll activate Foolish Burial." the man added.

* * *

 _Foolish Burial_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"This spell allows me to send Goblin Zombie from my Deck to my graveyard." the man explained as he sent the monster.

"Not good." Annie frowned.

"And now I activate Zombie Master's special ability." the man added. "By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a level 4 or lower Zombie."

He discarded the card.

Jamie shuddered seeing the Zombies.

"Now emerge, Goblin Zombie!" the man called as a zomified goblin appeared.

* * *

 _Goblin Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1050_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: Send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 Zombie-Type monster with 1200 or less DEF from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This could be bad." Annie admitted.

"Now I'll teach you not to rely on pathetic cards." the man said, "Zombie Master teach him."

Jamie cried in terror as the monster hit him.

 **(Jamie: 2200)**

Suddenly his Extra Deck started glowing as a blue humanoid warrior holding a sword appeared behind Dryas.

* * *

 _Sunvine Thrasher_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Marker: Bottom_

 _1 Plant Normal Monster_

 _If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

 _Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + 800 = 1600)**_

 **(Jamie: 4000)**

"What the?" the man asked surprised.

"You didn't know, when Jamie takes damage while he has a Sunvalon monster in play not only is he allowed to summon a Sunvine Link monster to the zone Dryas points to but he regains all the points he lost." Valery replied. "Which means not only are his points safe but Sunvine Thrasher is stronger than Goblin Zombie."

"Not so weak now is he?" Annie grinned.

"Well he doesn't any more zones to summon another." the man pointed out setting two cards to end his turn.

* * *

 **Jamie: 4000**

 **Shen: 4000**

* * *

Jamie 2nd Turn:

Jamie drew his card nervously before pausing. "Um... I play Heavy Storm."

* * *

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field._

* * *

"Heavy Storm?" the man asked surprised as the cards shattered.

Jamie nodded. "Then... I play Sunseed Twin in attack mode."

A plant duo appeared.

* * *

 _Sunseed Twin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon him I get to bring back Sunseed Genius Loci since I have Dryas in play, and then I'll use Sunavalon Dryas, Sunseed Twin, and Sunvine Thrasher to Link Summon Sunavalon Dryanome."

A bigger tree appeared.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Dryanome_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Plant monsters_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Pathetic like the rest." the man rolled his eyes.

Annie, and Valery then caught that the woman on Dryanome glared at the man when she heard that.

"Um... I still have Sunseed Genius Loci though, and I can Link Summon another Sunvine Thrasher." Jamie argued as the monster appeared.

 _Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"3200!" the man cried in disbelief.

Thraser smirked underneath his mask readying his blade.

"Sunvine Thrasher att..." Jamie started before looking at his hand and pausing. "Wait, I haven't entered the battle phase yet right?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" the man asked annoyed.

Jamie frowned and looked down sadly. "I was just asking."

 ** _"Jamie."_** a gentle voice said in his mind surprising him.

Shocked he looked around. "Huh, who's there?"

"Jamie?" Sam asked confused.

 ** _"Behind you."_** the voice told him as he looked seeing the woman on Dryanome giving him a gentle smile.

"Huh?" Jamie asked in shock seeing that.

She gave him a nod, **_"Don't let what this horrible man is saying get to you. You are unique the way me, and my brethren on the Sunavalon Fields see it."_**

Jamie looked surprised but nodded. "Oh, big sis I can still play cards before I attack right?"

"Well you nearly made an attack so I say yes." Valery nodded.

Jamie nodded. "I send one card to the graveyard to play Sunvine Shrine. This lets me bring back one normal plant monster once a turn, and I can use it to bring back Sunseed Genius Loci and Link Summon my last Sunvine Thrasher."

* * *

 _Sunvine Shrine_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Activate this card by sending 1 card from your hand to the GY. If you control no "Sunavalon" monsters, destroy this card. There can only be 1 "Sunvine Shrine" on the field. Once per turn: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. During the End Phase: You can send this card to the GY, then target 1 Trap in your GY; Set it to your Spell & Trap Zone._

* * *

 _Sunvine Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (3 * 800) = 3200)**_

"Now, one Thrasher attacks Zombie Master and the other attacks Goblin Zombie!"

The two Thrashers slashed the Zombies destroying them. **(Shen: 0500)**

"Since Goblin Zombie was sent from the field to the graveyard, I get a Zombie from my Deck as long as it's defense points are less or equal then 1200." the man said taking his deck, and adding a Zombie called Zombie Mammoth. _'And once my turn comes, Mezuki will revive Zombie Master which will allows me to have three monsters.'_

"I end my turn." Jamie finished.

Then Zombie Master appeared next to the Thrashers.

"Huh?" Jamie asked in confusion. "What happened?"

 ** _"It's our ability young one."_** one of the Thrashers answered.

 ** _"Whenever we destroy a monster, you can take control of it."_** the other one answered.

Jamie nodded before pausing. "I messed up, I could have won."

"Ah don't worry little dude. You can still turn things around." Annie grinned.

Shen 2nd Turn:

"Shall we test that?" the man asked though grumbled at the loss of Zombie Master.

Sam and Annie glared at him.

He ignored them drawing, and smirked.

"What's he planning?" Valery questioned.

"I activate the Continuous Spell, Call of the Mummy." the man stated.

* * *

 _Call of the Mummy_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Zombie-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"So now once a turn with no monsters on my field, I can summon a Zombie from my hand." the man explained.

"Not good." Sam frowned.

"And now rise to the field! Despair From the Dark!" the man called as what rose was a black creature with purple claws looking foggy.

* * *

 _Despair From the Dark_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _When this card is sent from your hand or Deck to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: Special Summon this card._

* * *

Jamie's eyes widened in horror seeing the monster.

The zombie laughed wickedly as it stared at the little boy.

Jamie took a step back nervously.

"And now I summon Zombie Mammoth!" the man called as a zomified mammoth appeared trumpeting it's trunk.

* * *

 _Zombie Mammoth_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Destroy this card if you do not have a Zombie-Type monster in your Graveyard. When this face-up card is destroyed, inflict damage to its controller equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"Huh, but why?" Annie asked.

"And now I activate Megamorph on Zombie Mammoth!" the man called.

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

 _Zombie Mammoth: **(ATK: 1900 * 2 = 3800)**_

"Zombie Mammoth get rid of that weak Thrasher!" the man called as the Mammoth charged.

Thrasher told Jamie, **_"Little one I'm sorry."_**

The monster shattered.

 **(Jamie: 3400)**

 _ **"You can use my ability to summon another Sunvine, Jamie."**_ Dryanome told him, _**"And it can be used three times as long as a zone I point to is empty."**_

Jamie blinked in surprise hearing that.

"Jamie?" Valery asked seeing his expression.

Jamie swallowed nervously. "I have an idea big sis."

"What kind of idea?" Valery asked curious.

Jamie looked at his Duel Disc.

"My strongest monster."

"Another weakling like those other ones?" the man asked annoyed.

 ** _"Young one mistress Dryanome is like Dryas with that kind of ability."_** the other Thrasher told him, **_"When you take damage you can summon a Sunvine to a zone she points at, and restore your Life Points 3 times."_**

Jamie nodded. "I know, I don't want to."

"Well now Despair from the Dark will take Zombie Master back!" the man called as the huge Zombie attacked.

The zombie shattered.

 **(Jamie: 2400)**

"Now 1 more face-down, and that's it for me." the man said to him.

* * *

 **Jamie: 2400**

 **Shen: 0500**

* * *

Jamie 3rd Turn:

"I draw." Jamie said before looking at his card. "I use Link 3 Sunavalon Dryanome, and Link one Sunvine Thrasher as the materials... to Link Summon Sunavalon Dryatrentiay."

An even bigger tree appeared.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Dryatrentiay_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 4_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right, Top_

 _2+ Plant Link Monsters_

 _Cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Plant Link Monster this card points to, then target face-up Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the Tributed monster's Link Rating; destroy them. Monsters in your Main Monster Zones cannot attack the turn you activate this effect_

* * *

"Another pathetic monster that can't defend you." the man roll his eyes.

"You're wrong, Sunavalon Dryatrentiay isn't weak." Jamie argued looking at his card. "And this card proves it."

The man looked on annoyed.

"Sunvine Shrine revives Sunseed Genius Loci, and I use him to Link Summon Sunvine Gardna." Jamie stated.

Abrownmonsterwitharmorappeared.

* * *

 _Sunvine Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 600_

 _Link Marker: Top_

 _1 Plant monster_

 _If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Only 600. What a weak monster." the man sneered.

Gardna pouted at this, **_"I say he should learn a thing or two from a whooping!"_**

"I'm sorry Sunvine Gardna, but I have to sacrifice you ok?" Jamie asked.

 ** _"Ah it's no trouble."_** Gardna told him.

Jamie nodded. "I play Link Drive. By sacrificing a Link Monster I control you take damage equal to its Link Rating times 500. I sacrifice Link 1 Sunvine Gardna!"

* * *

 _Link Drive_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Link Monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Tributed monster's Link Rating x 500._

* * *

"Wait what?" the man asked shocked.

"You only have 500 points left, which means this ends the duel." Annie smiled.

The spell fired a blast that hit the man.

* * *

 **Jamie: 2400**

 **Shen: 0000**

 **Jamie wins the duel!**

* * *

Jamie smiled. "I did it."

The man growled before he yelled, "Get you, and your family out before your locked in with the store closing down!"

"What?" Sam asked in shock. "That wasn't the deal."

"We don't have any deals. Get them out now!" the man yelled.

"That's quite enough."

The man looked surprised as they turned seeing it was the woman from before glaring disapprovingly at the man. "I let you be a teacher for a day, and this is how you do it? Insulting a student, telling them their worthless, making fun of their deck, and even tore one of their best cards. If I known you would do this, I never would've allowed you. And with the School's Side your case in shutting down the Greenhouse will be shot down. Back your things Shen, your fired."

With that said Shen looked down as the woman sighed walking over to the girls, and Jamie.

"Thank you." Jamie whispered.

"Sorry about Shen. He was actually a man working in business with children." the woman told the 4. "Once I tell Mr. Grissom what happened he'll figure out what to do with Shen."

"Hopefully it won't happen again." Valery stated.

"I guarantee it." the woman nodded before knelling to Jamie, "Sorry about it Jamie. I'll let you have 3 days off before you can go back to School."

Jamie shook his head. "I like school though."

The woman nodded understanding.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... Valery's brother Jamie managed to win a duel against an unpleasant teacher.**

 **bopdog111: And that teacher got fired.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup. So what's next for these four?**

 **bopdog111: A battle between twins should be it. What would Conrad do against Valery?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	4. Rise of Salamangreat!

**Ulrich362: Hey guys.**

 **bopdog111: We're back for some twin dueling.**

 **Ulrich362: We've seen Valery's Yosenju cards, and Jamie's Sunavalon deck but it's time for Conrad to show what he uses.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: In that case, let's get started. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but we own the Custom Decks, and OCs!**

 **bopdog111: ENJOY!**

* * *

It was three days since Jamie defeated Shen.

"I still can't believe there are teachers like that." Sam frowned. "It's just disgusting."

"There are bullies everywhere in different forms." Mallory told her placing a bowl of Chili in front of her, "But you can oppose them, and do something about it."

"Yeah, just like Jamie did." Annie smiled.

Valery took a bite of some Almond Grape Salad before swallowing, and saying "No one picks on my little brother. Anyone who does that dis-honers me, and my family's work here at the Hopkins Greenhouse."

"Have you told Conrad?" Annie asked.

"I told him about it." Valery answered.

Annie and Sam nodded in agreement.

"Well, if anything happens let us know too ok?" Annie requested.

"I suppose." Valery answered.

Sam and Annie nodded at that.

"Speaking of Conrad where is he?" Kolby asked Valery.

"He seen a new monster was released on his Deck so he went to get it." Valery answered.

"Really, that's cool." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, if he'd entered he probably would have won that tournament." Annie agreed.

"Except I had things to do." Conrad said walking in.

"Hey Conrad." Annie smiled.

"Hey. I gotten it." Conrad smiled. "You like to see?"

"You bet." Sam grinned.

Conrad showed them he got two copies of it.

Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix.

"Whoa." Annie said in awe. "Now that's impressive."

"Unfortunately I can only use them when my opponent uses Link." Conrad told them.

"That's only Jamie or me." Annie realized. "Valery and Sam don't use Link Summoning."

"But you can use it for great offensive power, or destroying all of your opponent's cards." Valery told him.

"Could we see it in action? I'll have a match with you if you want." Annie offered.

"Sorry Annie, but I already got the test subject in mind." Conrad smiled.

"Test Subject?" Valery asked in annoyance.

"Sorry if you don't want to be called that." Conrad said sheepishly.

Valery nodded.

"Though if you can Valery, I appreciate it." Conrad smiled.

"If I must." Valery sighed.

With that they walked out with Jamie joining.

"This isn't fair, big bro always wins." Jamie frowned.

"We're just gonna see what his new monster can do." Sam told him.

Jamie nodded turning to the duel.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme:** **Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold)**

 **Conrad: 4000**

 **Valery: 4000**

 **Let the duel beg** **i** **n!**

* * *

Conrad 1st Turn:

Conrad drew as he said, "Alright I'll start by activating Salamangreat Meer's effect in my hand. By discarding a Salamangreat card it's summoned."

A small orange mole appeared.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Meer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is added to your hand, except by drawing it for your normal draw: You can reveal it; Special Summon it from your hand. If this card is in your hand: You can discard 1 other "Salamangreat" card; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Meer" once per turn._

* * *

"Not good." Valery frowned.

"And next up I activate Will of the Salamangreat." Conrad added.

* * *

 _Will of the Salamangreat_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _During your Main Phase: You can Special Summon 1 "Salamangreat" monster from your hand or GY. You can send this face-up card from the field to the GY, then target 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control that was Link Summoned using a monster with its same name as material; Special Summon "Salamangreat" monster(s) from the hand and/or GY in Defense Position, up to the number of that monster's Link Rating. You can only use 1 "Will of the Salamangreat" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

"And now appear the Circuit through the fire and flames!" Conrad called as fire appeared before forming into a circuit. "The summoning conditions is 1 level 4 or lower Cyberse!"

Meer to the marker making it glow.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx!" Conrad called as a cat like monster with flame on his tail appeared.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Balelynx_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 500_

 _Link Marker: Bottom_

 _1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 "Salamangreat Sanctuary" from your Deck to your hand. If a "Salamangreat" card(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you can banish this card from your GY instead. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Balelynx" once per turn._

* * *

Valery frowned seeing that. "Of course."

"When this card is linked summoned, I can add Salamangreat Sanctuary to my hand." Conrad said showing it, "And then I activate Will's effect to summon Salamangreat Jack Jaguar!"

A jaguer appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Jack Jaguar_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage. If you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, while this card is in your GY: You can target 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY, except "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar"; shuffle that target into the Deck, and if you do, Special Summon this card to your zone your "Salamangreat" Link Monster points to. You can only use this effect of "Salamangreat Jack Jaguar" once per turn._

* * *

"This is why I don't like dueling you." Valery frowned.

"Big bro's cards are so strong." Jamie said seeing this.

"That's what makes him so cool, and awesome!" Annie grinned.

"Appear again the Circuit through the fire and flames!" Conrad called as fire appeared before forming into the circuit. "The summoning conditions is 2 Fire effect monsters!"

Balelynx, and Jack Jaguar jumped to the arrows.

"Link Summon! Appear Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!" A blue humanoid wolf appeared roaring with flames on him.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom_

 _2 FIRE Effect Monsters_  
 _If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to the zone(s) this card points to (except during the Damage Step): You can add 1 FIRE monster from your GY to your hand, but for the rest of this turn, you cannot Normal Summon/Set or Special Summon monsters with the added monster's name. During your Main Phase, if you control this card that was Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" as material: You can add 1 "Salamangreat" Spell/Trap from your GY to your hand. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf" once per turn._

* * *

"That sounds like a great idea." Conrad grinned, "Alright here is Salamangreat Sanctuary!"

At that they appeared in a realm full of volcanoes.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Sanctuary_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If you Link Summon a "Salamangreat" Link Monster, you can use 1 "Salamangreat" Link Monster you control with its same name as the entire material. During damage calculation, if your monster battles: You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Link Monster you control; make its ATK 0, and if you do, gain LP equal to its original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Salamangreat Sanctuary" once per turn._

* * *

"And now appear again the Circuit through the fire and flames!" Conrad called as fire appeared before forming into a pink circle which Sunlight Wolf flew into, "Surging flame, awaken Sunlight Wolf's true power with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the beast wolf that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf!"

Sunlight Wolf reappeared roaring.

"I wasn't serious." Valery told him.

"Well I thought that's what you said." Conrad grinned to her, "Well now I'll play Sunlight Wolf's reincarnated ability. An ability which allows me to add a Salamangreat Spell/Trap Card to my hand. Such as Fusion of Fire."

"That never went to your graveyard." Valery argued.

"Actually it did. I discarded it for Meer's ability." Conrad told her.

Valery glared at him. "Any other surprises?"

"Two face-downs outta finish it." Conrad ended.

Valery 1st Turn:

Valery drew her card and smiled. "Well, this won't take long. I start with Yosen Whirlwind, I can pay 800 life points to activate it."

* * *

 _Yosen Whirlwind_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP. Once per turn, if a face-up "Yosenju" monster you control returns to the hand (except during the Damage Step): You can target 1 card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. During your End Phase, unless this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated), destroy this card._

* * *

 **(Valery: 3200)**

"That is a powerful Spell." Jamie said seeing it.

"Next, three monsters you should know, Yosenju Kama 1, 2, and 3." Valery continued.

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 1_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 1". If you control another "Yosenju" monster: You can target 1 face-up card your opponent controls; return it to the hand. This effect can only be used once while this card is face-up on the field. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 2_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 2". This card can attack your opponent directly, but when it does so using this effect, halve this card's ATK. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

 _Yosenju Kama 3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, you can: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 "Yosenju" monster from your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". When another "Yosenju" monster you control inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can add 1 "Yosenju" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Yosenju Kama 3". You can only use this effect of "Yosenju Kama 3" once per turn. During the End Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn: Return it to the hand._

* * *

"Yeah I remember them sis." Conrad grinned.

"Well do you remember this, I Overlay Yosenju Kama 2 and Yosenju Kama 3." Valery smirked. "I Xyz Summon Number 82: Heartlandraco!"

* * *

 _Number 82: Heartlandraco_

 _Earth Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 4 monsters_  
 _While you control a face-up Spell Card(s), this card cannot be targeted for attacks. Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this turn, this card can attack your opponent directly, but other monsters cannot attack._

* * *

"Whoa. Where did she get that?" Annie asked amazed.

Valery turned. "I'm allowed to buy cards Annie. Now, I equip Heartlandraco with Megamorph."

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"Sorry sis but no." Conrad grinned revealing a trap.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Roar_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap card, or monster effect, is activated while you control a "Salamangreat" Link Monster: Negate that activation, and if you do, destroy it. If a "Salamangreat" Link Monster is Link Summoned to your field while this card in your GY: You can Set this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You can only use 1 "Salamangreat Roar" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

* * *

Valery glared at him. "I set one card, and then play Heartlandraco's ability. I use one Overlay Unit to let my monster attack you directly!"

 **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Heartlandraco attacked hitting Conrad. **(Conrad: 2000)**

"I end my turn which means Yosenju Kama 1 returns to my hand and thanks to Yosen Whirlwind so does your Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf." Valery stated.

Conrad grinned before Sunlight Wolf shattered.

"What?" Valery questioned.

"Circle of the Fire Kings, Valery." Conrad answered.

* * *

 _Circle of the Fire Kings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 FIRE monster you control and 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard; destroy that monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Circle of the Fire Kings" per turn._

* * *

"I destroy my first Sunlight Wolf to call back my other." Conrad explained as the other Sunlight Wolf appeared, "And with that Yosen Whirlwind's target is gone."

"Which destroys my spell." Valery frowned. "Go ahead and win, we both know you're about to."

* * *

 **Conrad: 2000**

 **Valery: 3200**

* * *

Conrad 2nd Turn:

Conrad drew.

"Conrad sure is one powerful dude as always." Sam admitted. "Makes me wonder why he isn't a Celebrity."

"I don't know." Annie admitted.

"Alright with Will's effect Jack Jaguar comes again." Conrad said as the jaguar appeared, "And now appeared the Circuit through the fire and flames!"

Flames appeared as they formed the circuit.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters!" Conrad called the three flew in. "Link Summon! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!"

At that a red, and orange glowing lion monster appeared with 2300 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Heatleo_

 _Fire Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Arrows: Top, Bottom-Left, and Bottom-Right_

 _2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_

 _If this card is Link Summoned: You can target 1 card in your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone; shuffle it into the Deck. Once per turn, if this card was Link Summoned using a "Salamangreat Heatleo" as material: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls and 1 "Salamangreat" monster in your GY; the opponent's monster ATK becomes equal to the ATK of the monster in your GY until the end of the turn._

* * *

Valery sighed seeing the monster.

"And you know what he does sis. Your set card returns to your deck." Conrad grinned.

Valery added the card.

"And now I use Jack Jaguar's effect in the grave to return Sunlight Wolf, and call him back." Conrad grinned as the monster appeared, "And now here's the new card! Appear the Circuit through the fire and flames!"

The circuit appeared.

"Wow." Jamie smiled.

"The summoning conditions are at least 2 Fire effect monsters. I set Link 3 Heatleo, and Jack Jaguar in the Link Markers! Circuit Combined!" Conrad called as they flew to the Up, Left, Right, and Down markers, "My burning fashion! Take flight as the Phoenix that will show the heat of Determination! Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

A huge red, and orange phoenix humanoid appeared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix_

 _Fire Type_

 _LInk Rating 4_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _Link Markers: Up, Left, Right, Bottom_

 _2+ FIRE Effect Monsters_  
 _If this card is Link Summoned using "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" as material: You can destroy all cards your opponent controls. You can only use each of the following effects of "Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix" once per turn._  
 _● You can target 1 Link Monster in your opponent's GY; Special Summon it to their field, but change its ATK to 0._  
 _● If a Link Monster(s) is Special Summoned to your opponent's field: You can target 1 of those monsters; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original ATK._

* * *

"I don't use Link Monsters, but you can Reincarnate to destroy all of my cards." Valery frowned. "Then... that's it, the duel's over."

"Well it ain't yet." Conrad grinned, "And now appear the Circuit through the fire, and flames!"

The pink circle appeared as Pyro Phoenix flew to it.

"Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power! Super Reincarnation Link Summon! Be reborn, Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!"

At that Pyro Phoenix reappeared though he now has blue blazing wings. With his appearance all of Valery's cards shattered.

"Whoa! What a summon, and what a cool pair of fire wings!" Annie grinned.

"Yeah, glad I'm not the one going up against it." Sam admitted.

"Battle! Pyro Phoenix attacks!" Conrad called.

Valery braced herself for the attack.

 **(Valery: 0400)**

"Alright. I place a card down, and end my turn." Conrad ended.

Valery 2nd Turn:

Valery drew her card only to frown. "I surrender, we both know with Yosenju Kama 1 as one of the only two cards I have there isn't anything I can do to beat you."

"Well you didn't have to surrender." Conrad told him, "Because of this."

* * *

 _Spiritual Fire Art - Kurenai_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 FIRE monster; inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK._

* * *

 **Conrad: 2000**

 **Valery: 0000**

 **Conrad wins the duel!**

* * *

"Thanks for the help on this sis." Conrad smiled to her.

"Well your card works." Valery noted.

He walked over offering her a hand. Valery took it before pausing. "Jamie, you want to duel your big brother?"

"Huh?" Jamie asked surprised.

"It's your choice, I just figure since Conrad finally can match your Link 4 monster it might be interesting." Valery told him.

Annie grinned, "I should go for it Jamie!"

Jamie looked down nervously. "I don't want to."

"Okay Jamie. Well be sure to tell me when you wanna kay?" Conrad grinned.

Jamie nodded uncertainly. Sam patted his back at that. "We all get nervous sometimes."

Jamie nodded but still looked nervous.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... Conrad's Salamangreat cards are rather powerful.**

 **bopdog111: Displayed great talent on what he does.**

 **Ulrich362: True. So what's next for them Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: A spirit appears that offers to aid Annie.**

 **Ulrich362: A spirit, interesting. Well, see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Ignister Tournament Might!

**bopdog111: Okay it's Spirit Time.**

 **Ulrich362: Sounds like a plan to me.**

 **bopdog111: Who could it be that offers help?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows? Let's find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few days after Conrad's match with Valery. Annie was sleeping soundly on her bed snoring happily.

* * *

 _In Annie's head..._

 _Annie suddenly find herself in a landscape._

 ** _"Annie Warbucks?"_**

 _"Huh, who's there?" Annie asked._

 ** _"Behind you."_**

 _She turned around. She sees what shapes like a mist person that is white, and having yellow eyes._

 _ **"No. I am a Spirit."** it answered._

 _"Oh, ok..." Annie nodded uncertainly._

 _ **"My name is Nero young lady."** the spirit told her, **"And as you can see I don't have a physical form."**_

 _Annie nodded._

 _ **"And I need your help."** Nero told her._

 _"How can I help you?" Annie asked._

 _ **"By helping me regain my body."** Nero answered._

 _Annie looked surprised. "I can try, but how can I help you do that?"_

 _ **"I don't know. But I have a feeling that it's near here somewhere. In return I'll help you in whatever you need."** Nero told her._

 _Annie nodded. "But you don't have to help me."_

 _ **"I simply owe you for helping me get my body."** Nero told her._

 _"Well ok." Annie nodded._

 _Nero nodded as they vanished._

* * *

Ring Ring Ring.

"Ah! What what where why!?" Annie cried startled awake.

It was her phone. Annie answered.

"About time you answer Annie." Sam told her.

"What's going on?" Annie asked.

"Didn't Conrad call you yesterday? Jamie entered a small tournament at his school and made it the final match. He asked us to be there." Sam answered.

"O-Oh shoot!" Annie cried.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

Sam was standing with Valery and Conrad before she waved to Annie.

"So sorry guys! Had some crazy dream! Did I miss it?" Annie asked them running over.

"It's about to start." Conrad answered.

Annie sighed with a smile hearing that. With that they all walked in the small shop.

"Who's the kid taking him on?" Annie asked.

"Mike, and he's tough." Conrad answered.

Annie nodded as they arrived. Jamie looked incredibly nervous and scared.

"Don't worry little dude. You can beat this Mike." Annie grinned.

Jamie nodded before going to sit opposite a boy one year older than him.

"Good luck." Mike smiled.

Jamie nodded back at that.

"You can go first." Mike offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Already Over by Red)**

 **Jamie: 4000**

 **Mike: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jamie 1st Turn:

Jamie drew as he said, "Okay... I'll activate Unexpected Dai."

* * *

 _Unexpected Dai_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _If you control no monsters: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Normal Monster from the Deck._

* * *

"Ok." Mike nodded.

"Since I don't control any monsters, I can summon a level 4 or lower Normal Monster from my Deck." Jamie explained, "And I pick Sunseed Genius Loci."

He placed the card down.

* * *

 _Sunseed Genius Loci_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 600_

 _A seed that can be harvested from the Sunavalon once every 1000 years. It's said it will become the guardian spirit of its land after 1000 years._

* * *

"Perfect." Valery smiled.

"And now uh... I us Genius Loci to Link Summon, Sunavalon Dryas." Jamie said as his Link Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Dryas_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 Plant Normal Monster_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

"Not a bad start." Mike smiled.

"And now Um..." Jamie looked before saying, "Oh yeah, I summon Sunseed Twin."

He placed the card on the field.

* * *

 _Sunseed Twin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned, and you control a "Sunavalon" monster: You can target 1 Plant Normal Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. If you have 2 or more Link Monsters in your GY with the same name: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Link Monster you control, then target 1 of those Link Monsters in your GY with the same name; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon it while I have a Sunavalon on the field, I can summon Genius Loci." Jamie said as his Normal Monster appeared again.

"I like where this is going." Conrad grinned.

"And now... Oh, I use Sunseed Twin, and Genius Loci to summon Sunavalon Daphne."

A white woman like plant appeared.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Daphne_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 2_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Arrows: Left, Right_

 _2 Plant monsters_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster, then target 2 Plant Link Monsters in your GY; return them to the Extra Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Annie asked. "What's that?"

"One of Jamie's recycle monsters." Valery explained, "He can sacrifice a monster to add two of his Plant Link Monsters from his graveyard to his Extra Deck."

"Oh... that's really smart." Annie smiled.

"Now... I place 2 cards down. Your turn." Jamie ended.

Mike 1st Turn:

Mike drew his card only to frown. "Well... this sucks."

That made Jamie look confused.

"Well, it's just I wanted to have a fun match but my deck won't let that happen." Mike explained. "Sorry."

That made Valery narrow her eyes, "Are you holding back?"

"No, unless an OTK is holding back to you." Mike replied to her.

"If your not holding back then prove it." Valery told him, "You should never hold back even against a friend."

"Well, ok. I play the field spell Ignister Ailand." Mike called.

* * *

 _Ignister AiLand_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _If you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zone: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " Ignister" monster from your hand, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except Cyberse monsters (even if this card leaves the field). If this card in the Field Zone is destroyed by card effect: Destroy all monsters you control.__

* * *

"Ignister?" Annie asked never hearing of that card.

"My archetype, it's actually pretty powerful and my field spell let's me summon an Ignister monster if I don't have anything in the main Monster Zone." Mike explained. "So I'll summon Pikari Ignister in attack mode."

* * *

 _Pikari Ignister_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Ignister AiLand" from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll use Pikari to Link Summon Linkuriboh in attack mode."

* * *

 _Linkuriboh_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 300_

 _Link Markers: Bottom_

 _1 Level 1 monster_  
 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can Tribute this card; change that opponent's monster's ATK to 0, until the end of this turn. If this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 Level 1 monster; Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Linkuriboh" once per turn._

* * *

"You use Cyberse Cards like my older brother?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Your brother uses Cyberse?" Mike asked before shaking his head. "Maybe I'll try dueling him next, but right now since Linkuriboh isn't in a Main Monster Zone, I can play Ignister AiLand's ability again and summon out Bururu Ignister, and then I'll use my normal summon for Doyon Ignister."

* * *

 _Bururu Ignister_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Cyberse/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is sent to the GY as Synchro Material for a Cyberse monster: You can target 1 other monster in your GY that was used as material for that Synchro Summon; Special Summon it._

* * *

 _Doyon Ignister_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Cyberse_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 " Ignister" monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Doyon Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

"Three monsters. Is he gonna Link Summon again?" Sam asked.

"Well, not quite yet. First since I summoned Doyon Ignister I can add Pikari back to my hand." Mike explained. "Now I use Doyon, Bururu, and Linkuriboh to Link Summon the Link three Dark Templar Ignister in attack mode."

* * *

 _Dark Templar Ignister_

 _Dark Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Cyberse/Link_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _3 Cyberse monsters, including a DARK monster_

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has the same ATK. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 " Ignister" monster in your GY; Special Summon it to your zone this card points to. If a monster is Special Summoned to your zone your Link Monster points to: You can target 1 Link Monster you control; Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower " Ignister" monsters with different names from your GY as possible to your zones the targeted monster points to, but negate their effects. You can only use this effect of "Dark Templar Ignister" once per turn._

* * *

"Whoa. That's strong." Jamie said nervously.

"I'm not done though, I use Ignister AiLand's ability to summon Pikari Ignister to one of the zone's Dark Templar Ignister points to, and that activates his ability letting me target one of my Link Monsters, and summon as many different level four or lower Ignister monsters to zone's that Link Monster points to as long as I negate their abilities, so I can bring back Doyon Ignister, and Bururu Ignister." Mike explained as the three monsters reappeared. "Now I'll tune level three Bururu Ignister with level four Doyon Ignister in order to Synchro Summon Wind Pegasus Ignister in attack mode."

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

* * *

 _Wind Pegasus Ignister_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Cyberse/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 WIND Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_

 _ _You can target Spells/Traps your opponent controls, up to the number of " Ignister" monsters you control; destroy them. If a Spell/Trap you control was destroyed by an opponent's card effect this turn, while this card is in your GY (Quick Effect): You can banish this card from your GY, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; shuffle it into the Deck. You can only use each effect of "Wind Pegasus Ignister" once per turn.__

* * *

"Synchro." Conrad said surprised.

"Now Bururu Ignister's ability activates, since I used it to Synchro Summon a Cyberse monster I can bring the other monster back." Mike explained as Doyon Ignister reappeared. "Now I'll Overlay level four Doyon Ignister and Pikari Ignister to Xyz Summon Light Dragon Ignister in attack mode."

* * *

 _Light Dragon Ignister_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Cyberse/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _2 Level 4 monsters, including a LIGHT monster_

 _ _You can detach 1 material from this card, then target monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of " Ignister" monsters you control; destroy them. When another " Ignister" monster inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can target 1 " Ignister" Link Monster in your GY; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of "Light Dragon Ignister" once per turn.__

* * *

 **(ORU: 2)**

"Link, Synchro, and Xyz?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Yeah, and now I play Wind Pegasus Ignister's ability to target your spell and trap cards up to the number of my Ignister monsters and destroy them." Mike answered. "Then by using an Overlay Unit, Light Dragon does the same thing to your monsters so I can destroy both your facedown cards, and both your Link Monsters."

Jamie widen his eyes before calling, "I play my face-down! Breakthrough Skill!"

* * *

 _Breakthrough Skill_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that face-up monster your opponent controls has its effects negated until the end of this turn. During your turn, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 face-up Effect Monster your opponent controls; that target has its effects negated until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Huh?" Mike asked. "Who are you negating?"

"Your Light Dragon!" Jamie called.

Mike nodded as Light Dragon stopped but Wind Pegasus destroyed Jamie's set card. Jamie grunted on that.

"Dark Templar Ignister attack Sunavalon Dryas!" Mike called.

The Templar charged.

Jamie called, "When you would attack Dryas or Daphne it turns into a direct attack instead!"

At that the Templar passed striking Jamie. **(Jamie: 1700)**

"Ok... but that means I win." Mike pointed out.

Jamie told him, "Not yet! Dryas' special ability activates! When I take battle or effect damage once per turn, I can summon a Sunvine from my Extra Deck, and I regain Life Points equal to the damage I took! I summon Sunvine Gardna!"

At that what popped from one of Dryas' fruit was Gardna as vines wrapped around Jamie healing him. ****(Jamie: 4000)****

* * *

 _Sunvine Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 600_

 _Link Marker: Top_

 _1 Plant monster_

 _ _If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. When an opponent's monster declares an attack that targets this card: You can target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; reduce any battle damage you would take from that battle by that monster's Link Rating x 800. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can end the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"Ok, that's impressive but I'll attack Sunvine Gardna with Light Dragon Ignister!" Mike declared.

The dragon charged.

"I activate Gardna's ability! When he's being attacked, I can reduce the damage by 800 for each marker the Sunavalon it's linked too has!" Jamie called, "Daphne has 2 Link Markers so it's reduced by 1600!"

"That's only 100 points of damage, but Wind Pegasus can still attack." Mike pointed out.

The monster shattered. **(Jamie: 3900)**

"When Gardna is destroyed in battle it's special ability ends the battle!" Jamie revealed.

Mike's eyes widened. "Wow, I'm impressed. I end my move."

* * *

 **Jamie: 3900**

 **Mike: 4000**

* * *

Jamie 2nd Turn:

Jamie drew.

 ** _'He's skilled, and with Breakthrough Skill he's safe for another turn.'_** Noted a voice only Annie could hear.

Annie looked surprised looking around.

 _ **'No physical form remember?'**_

"Nero?" Annie asked, "So it wasn't a dream?"

 ** _'Yes and no. It was a dream but also real.'_ **Nero answered.

Annie nodded on it. Jamie widen his eyes seeing the card he drawn.

"Something wrong?" Mike asked.

"No..." Jamie couldn't keep a smile building, "I had drawn my Deck's True power. The Sunavalon Fields!"

At that they appeared at a grassy landscape where they see trees around along with Genis Loci being planted.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Fields_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _ _While you control a "Sunavalon" monster: Your opponent cannot target Plant-Type Link Monsters you control with card effects. During your opponent's End Phase: If they did not declare an attack this turn target 1 monster your opponent controls, destroy it, and if you do inflict 500 damage to your opponent equal to the amount of Plant-Type Link Monsters you control. If you do not control a "Sunavalon" Monster: Destroy this card.__

* * *

"What kind of card is that?" Mike asked while Valery and Conrad both smiled.

"While I control a Sunavalon you can't target any Plant Link Monsters, I have with card effects!" Jamie smiled.

"That means I can't use Light Dragon Ignister's ability." Mike realized.

"And if you don't attack during your end phase I pick a monster you have, and destroy it! And by doing that you take 500 points of damage for every Plant Link Monster I have." Jamie smiled.

"Wait, but why wouldn't I attack?" Mike asked. "Your monsters are weaker than mine and on top of that you forgot something important."

"Not for long." Jamie told him. "I use Dryas, and Daphne to Link Summon, Sunavalon Dryanome!"

His ace monster appeared ready to guard him.

* * *

 _Sunavalon Dryanome_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 3_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 0_

 _Link Markers: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right_

 _2+ Plant monsters_

 _Cannot be used as Link Material the turn it is Link Summoned. Cannot be targeted for attacks, but does not prevent your opponent from attacking you directly. Once per turn, if a monster this card points to is targeted for an attack: You can move that monster to another Main Monster Zone; negate the attack. If this card is Link Summoned using a "Sunavalon" Link Monster as material, it gains this effect._  
 _● Up to thrice per turn, if you take battle or effect damage: You can Special Summon 1 "Sunvine" Link Monster from your Extra Deck to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to, and if you do, gain LP equal to the damage you took._

* * *

Suddenly Conrad frowned. "Wait, he's right Jamie's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Sunavalon Fields is a powerful spell, but it doesn't have any protection of its own. All he has to do is use his Synchro Monster to destroy it and then Jamie's monsters will be vulnerable again." Valery answered. "He's trapped."

"Not really. There's nothing to worry about." Annie grinned.

"We'll see." Conrad admitted uncertainly.

"And I activate the Equip Spell, Mist Body." Jamie said placing a spell on Dryanome.

* * *

 _Mist Body_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Dryanome can't be destroyed in battle!" Jamie called.

Mike just nodded.

"And now Dryanome attacks Wind Pegasus Ignister!" Jamie cried as Dryanome fired vines at the Synchro Monster.

"Wait what?" Mike questioned in shock.

Wind Pegasus avoided the vines as it charged, and bucked Dryanome.

"Thanks to Mist Body she isn't destroyed!" Jamie cried.

"But you still take damage." Mike pointed out.

 **(Jamie: 1600)**

"But I can use it to my advantage." Jamie smiled as Sunvine Thrasher popped up.

* * *

 _Sunvine Thrasher_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 800_

 _Link Marker: Bottom_

 _1 Plant Normal Monster_

 _If no "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to this card, destroy this card. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Link Rating x 800. At the start of the Damage Step, when this card battles an opponent's monster: You can activate this effect; if that opponent's monster is destroyed by this battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon that opponent's monster to your zone your "Sunavalon" Link Monster points to._

* * *

 **(Jamie: 3900)**

Mike watched curiously.

"When Dryanome is summoned using a Sunavalon it's special ability allows me to summon a Sunvine Link Monster she points to when I take battle or effect damage, and then restores that damage 3 times per turn." Jamie explained before adding, "And when Thrasher is summoned while pointing to a Sunavalon it's special ability allows him to gain 800 attack points equal to it's link rating! Dryanome is Link 3 so he gains 2400!"

 _Thrasher: **(ATK: 800 + (800 * 3) = 3200)**_

"3200?" Mike asked in surprise.

"And now Thrasher attack Dark Templar Ignister!" Jamie called as Thrasher charged at the Cyberse Link Monster.

Mike grunted as his Link Monster shattered.

 **(Mike: 3200)**

"And when Thrasher destroys a monster in battle it's ability summons it to my field where a Sunavalon points at! Like Dark Templar!" Jamie called as Thrasher called Dark Templar to Jamie's field.

"Well I'll be, he figured out a counter." Conrad grinned. "Nice."

"And now Dark Templar Ignister attack Wind Pegasus Ignister!" Jamie called as the two Cyberses battle each other, "Due to Dark Templar's ability it can't be destroyed in battle by a monster with equal attack points!"

Mike grunted as his Synchro Monster shattered leaving him with only Light Dragon Ignister.

"And now I end the battle, and activate Sunvine Cross Breed!" Jamie called.

* * *

 _Sunvine Cross Breed_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 Link Monster you control, Special Summon 1 Plant monster from your GY, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"By tributing a Link Monster on my field, I can summon a Plant from my graveyard but I have to negate it's special abilities!" Jamie told his opponent.

"So that's why he attacked Dark Templar with Thrasher!" one of his classmates cried amazed.

"I tribute Dark Templar, and summon Genius Loci!" Jamie called as Dark Templar shattered as the Seed appeared, "And now I use Genius Loci to Link Summon, Sunvine Healer!"

A small woman appeared.

* * *

 _Sunvine Healer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Link Rating 1_

 _Plant/Link_

 _ATK: 600_

 _Link Arrow: Up_

 _If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 "Sunavalon" Link Monster that points to this card; gain LP equal to its Link Rating x 300._

* * *

"When she's summoned I gain 300 Life Points for every Link Marker that Dryanom has!" Jamie called as Healer gave him energy. **(Jamie: 4800)** "And next up I use Thrasher, and Healer to Link Summon another Sunavalon Daphne!"

A second Daphne appeared.

"This is getting a little annoying." Mike frowned.

"I end my turn." Jamie ended his turn.

Mike 2nd Turn:

Mike drew his card only to frown. "I surrender, this card won't help me and I don't have anything to change things."

Mike 2nd Turn:

Mike drew his card only to frown. "I surrender, this card won't help me and I don't have anything to change things."

"Well there you have it. Jamie is our tournament champion." the principal smiled as Jamie blinked.

* * *

 **Jamie: 4800**

 **Mike: 3200 (Surrendered)**

 **Jamie wins the duel!**

* * *

"I didn't expect Breakthrough Skill, it stopped me completely." Mike admitted. "Good match."

"What card was it you drew?" Jamie asked him.

"Ai Ai Wall, a spell for my Fire Link Monster but I didn't have the monsters to summon it and even if I did it stops both of us from attacking so your field spell would have done a ton of damage." Mike answered.

Jamie nodded as he held a hand for Mike to shake. Jamie nodded as he held a hand for Mike to shake. They shake as Jamie smiled, "Good duel."

Mike smiled at that.

"He did a great job." Annie smiled.

"And did a good match with a new strategy." Conrad agreed.

The four of them looked at Jamie who had a big smile on his face.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, Annie's haunted by a ghost/spirit that needs her help and Jamie won a tournament. Sounds like a clear sign something bad will happen soon.**

 **bopdog111: I say next time might be where this Mr. Grissom will come.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully he's a friend and not a foe, but we'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


End file.
